


Burn Bright

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark end their first official date. MOS/BVS Clois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Bright

Mexico City. Beirut. Tokyo. She even did two weeks in Reykjavik. Clark had been to Mexico, Beirut, Tokyo, and visited Iceland before, but not Reykjavik. He laughed and said he was in a hurry. “Just sort of, glanced it by.”

That got her to laugh all the way up the stairs. A roof party guaranteed an all night stomp fest. The elevator that would’ve taken them to her apartment on the fifth floor was packed with happy drunks and thick smoke that was not all cigarettes.

Clark had said optimistically, “We can run up.” 

A steady workout regiment she had mostly ignored saw her to the third floor, barely a blink to Clark. 

He looked up. Looked down. Listened. Some just entered the building, and another group was on its way from the subway. Early leavers were coming down just three floors above them, their hands on the rails, their laughter echoing through the century old structure.

Clark shielded Lois’s back with his chest, breathed in her hair as a soft hand assured her at the side. In gravity defying swoosh, he took her to the top of the fifth floor stair, the air rattling everything around them. 

His warmth left Lois fast, prompting her to spin on her heels. Beyond the short hallway, Clark leaned against her door, her keys dangling on his finger. She had a few she would never use, her only keepsakes of the countries she lived in. The countries they’d both seen.

Plus a bottle opener with the Metropolis Sharks and a chain she’d bought in the very exotic land of New Jersey.

“The white snakes?” He asked, genuinely curious.

Lois snatched away the keys with a smile. He’d discover her extremely outdated CD collection soon enough. “Showing off, are we?”

Clark definitely was, and his wide-open grin made it impossible to be anything but charmed by him. She’d seen him break apart space ships. Cheating up a flight of stairs didn’t seem to affect the grand scheme of things.

“I wanted thank you,” he said. Lois tried not to laugh or roll her eyes, but he already had a come back for her. “I know. I’ve said it a hundred times. And I’ll keep saying it. Thank you for being there. For not running away from me.”

“You’re right,” she teased. “I crawled away. Because I was injured.”

Clark nodded, licking his lips and holding in his own laugh. “That’s a tough one to explain to my mom.”

Lois’s eyes lit up. 

“That’s if… if this... if you’d like to go on another date, I mean. Eventually, I’d like to take you home.” He shook his head. “To meet my mom. Again. I know we said we’d take it slow…” He chuckled. “I’m not very good –“

“I’d love to,” she interrupted. 

Martha Kent was one of the more interesting people she’d ever met. She had been hesitant to speak to Lois at first, but little by little she confirmed Lois’s collection of unbelievable stories about Clark. After a lifetime of carefully guarding the most earth-shattering secret in the world, Martha was simply glad to talk about her son. “He just can’t stop helping people,” she had said, happy and sad all at the same time. 

Lois fisted Clark’s shirt and pushed him against the wall. They kissed for the first time since Black Zero, the urgency and desire no less intense. She twirled the curls at the back of his neck into her fingers, amazed at the softness, the warmth. No one would take him from her now. No more monsters to fight. 

Enthusiastic audience applause broke them apart. The group had had enough of waiting downstairs.

Clark bashfully crouched into Lois, but that was a problem since he was a foot taller and much wider. He also couldn’t resist taking a quick peak.

“Push the button now. It’s on its way,” he told them amiably. 

One of the partygoers looked unconvinced, but they were all too out of breath to not try it. Another pushed the button and the old electric thrum of the elevator came to a halt to another throng of applause and exultation.

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark, delighted when he did the same to her absently, his body entirely hers while he talked to the strangers, even getting their names. With every kiss she planted on his neck, Clark lost composure, couldn’t hold the goodbyes and you’re welcomes. He slid his hand underneath her shirt at the back.

Lois felt him shudder, his chuckle coursing through his thick body. She already unlocked the door and worked on the buttons of his jacket, quite ready to drag him from being a decent human being. She spoke with her cheek against his, the barest whisper tingling his sensitive ears. “Wanna come inside.” 

Clark inhaled audibly at her neck, his big, strong hand closing at her lower back, below her waistband. He pulled her up to him, his hard on pressing against her. His cheeks were red, and hers were wide with an accepting smile.

Silence found its way in between them. Not long before it came as moments of reprieve before they were separated. They stared at each other for a long time, excited for the coming hours. 

A last round of raucous encouragement followed them all the way inside Lois’s place.

Lois slammed the door shut with a kick and was pulled into a tiptoe hug in the dark. 

Clark smiled against her mouth, kissed her softly everywhere while threading his fingers through her hair. Blood rushed to her neck and collarbone, down to her belly, where she was warmest, hottest. Clark touched her at each spot, making her purr and moan. Clark easily picked her up, but did so slowly as he watched her, and when she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“You can see me, can you?”

Clark nodded, eyes closed as she caressed his face with her hands. 

“And that eye burning thing.”

“Lois…”

“I want to see it.”

As Clark walked them to her bedroom, he lifted her shirt over her head, her long red hair falling out of its pen-held bun and cascading on his face. 

“I’m not afraid,” she said, again in a whisper that made his ears alert and attuned to her inner rhythm. 

Clark blazed his eyes, the red veins throbbing with heat, the flame burning behind his lids. Like a single lit candle in a wide empty dark, everything around them glowed with a blood tinge. 

Her heart beat in his ears, loud and excited, but steady. He almost looked down, looked away, but she kept his face firmly below her. She reached down to unzip his pants and release his cock. 

“Open them,” she said.

Clark did, brightening everything around them. He could make out her smile, pick up on the subtle palpitations of her heart, her breath catching and releasing as her fingers grazed the veins around his eyes, the red of her hair glowing bright like a motionless explosion.

She kissed him, true to her word. She trusted him completely.

Clark hands ripped apart her jeans and her panties with them. With her help, he guided himself inside of her, kissing her as the fire in his eyes simmered and burned hotter, contained.


End file.
